Talk:Niko Bellic/infobox
I think this is far too much information for an infobox. It's meant to be a quick reference for vital information, rather than a complete table of all data about the subject. I propose that home, affiliations and vehicles are removed from this. If they are important, they should be put in the article. There could be a section for vital statistics, perhaps with a table. I just don't think it belongs in the "important vital basic information" category, and makes the infobox too large. Gboyers talk 19:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nikolai isn't nickname, it's erroneous assumption of Goldberg about Niko's name. And Yokel isn't nickname too, it's insult. And who can decide, which nicknames a necessary and which not? I guess, that Nicky, NB and Niks are more look like nicknames, than Nikolai and Yokel. And Niko has got five vehicles, why did you leave only one, which one even not him, but Roman's? Orto Dogge 20:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think that a lot of this information is relevant. Think of people visiting Niko's page - the information they need quick access to. I don't think anyone cares what vehicles Niko owns, because the player can take any vehicle. A couple are given to him, but this is not very important basic information that needs to be in the infobox. For normal characters, vehicles are more relevant. As for nicknames, there is disagreement on what should be there - whether its multiple actual names (like Karen and Michelle), often-used nicknames (NB), or just one-off names (whether affectionate or insulting). As for affiliations, of course the protagonist is going to be affiliated with everyone in the game, although some will be allies, some enemies, some neutral, some important, some not. We need to decide what an infobox needs before we put things into the article. Perhaps there should be a different infobox for protagonists? Gboyers talk 21:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's something wrong with list of affiliations. We can keep it in its present condition. I disagree with list of vehicles. Protagonist of the game with name "Grand Theft Auto" are obviously possible to steal any car he or player want. So, I guess, more important to write list of cars protagonist really owns. We can't just write "street vehicles". Niko can steal billion dollars too, but it doesn't make him billionaire. And about nicknames. Even if there would be plenty of them (ten or more) it wouldn't be bad for infobox. It's just couple of lines. We don't need to remove information just because we have a lot of it. Niks and Nicky are not this much to argue about that, don't you think? Really, infobox is for info. Thanks in advance. --Orto Dogge 21:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not suggesting that we remove the information - I just think it should be in the actual article, not the infobox. That way, we can write loads, and make it easy-to-read and have nice tables etc; and the infobox is just for the basic vital personal information. Hypothetically, we could have ALL the information about Niko in this infobox, but that would be huge and difficult to read. Gboyers talk 21:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Five cars and couple of nicknames will not make infobox very difficult to read. And whole article (or section) for five cars is too much and unnecessary, when we can add this information to infobox. So, can I add it there? --Orto Dogge 21:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) It was decided just put down any street vehicle, because I got rid of Playboy's hummer even when I obtained his penthouse, and Niko was given a ''gold ''comet, not a bright yellow one, so if you really want to add a list of cars then be correct, thanks. NYYankees333 06:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :The infobox should NOT be used for one-off affectionate names, informal nicknames or very obvious abbreviations (Nicky). It is for genuine alternative names, where a player might be confused or where they would genuinely need to know. Gboyers talk 21:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Where in the whole of Grand Theft Auto IV does it concretely prove that Niko Bellic owns a Presidente. If someone is going to make an edit on an important article can I stress very clearly CAN YOU PLEASE PROVIDE EVIDENCE TO SUPPORT YOUR STATEMENT BEFORE MAKING AN EDIT TO THE ARTICLE ANYWAY. I don't want to sound like a lawyer but you need valid airtight evidence before making a claim. anyone can go on this website create an account and say something false such as '''Niko Bellic has a pet cat called Nibbles. '''what I'm trying to say is please provide evidence that it's true or gullible readers are going to believe it and this website will have the same reputation as wikipedia The website where you can make a libel statement about anything and it will be believed by millions. of course Niko doesn't have a pet cat but if you make a statement people will believe it you must always provide concrete evidence that your statement is true. Thank you for reading. Andrew nicholson 17:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC)